The Breakup
by bethanylynn
Summary: takeas place after trouble in tokyo robin goes on a date with killer moth's   daugfhter she kisses robin the titans fight go seperate ways when they're convinced to rejoin only bad news hits starfire is engaged will the titans ever be the same.


By Bethany Harwood

Scene 1

Robin & Starfire in workout room battling each other for fights

Robin- great isn't

Starfire-what's great

Robin- that you're learning new moves

Cyborg- yo robin killer moth wants you

Robin- (sigh)

Conversation-Killer moth –robin I need you to take my Daughter to her homecoming and dinner. Robin-I will not take your daughter to her homecoming dance or dinner. Killer moth- yes you will Robin -fine.

Starfire –what were you talking about

Robin-nothing

(Starfire leaves the room)

Raven - the yelling?

Robin- promise you won't tell Starfire

Team-ok what

Robin-I have to go on a date with killer moth daughter crystal

Cyborg -WHAT!

(Alarm beeps for titans, trouble)

Raven- now (sigh)

(Theme song)

Scene2

Robin- Slade, what do you want.

Slade-I was told to destroy the city if you don't keep your promise.

Beast Boy-what promise, like the apprentice promise. So what

Robin-No

Crystal- hi Robby poo.

Starfire-robin why is she here

Robin-hi kitten

Team –ROBIN! Why is she here  
>Robin- Starfire sorry I have to take her to her dance again and out to dinner<p>

Starfire- WHAT! (FAINTS)

Beast boy-dude look what you did.

Raven-you know when Starfire wakes up your dead meat

Robin-so what

(Starfire wakes up robin gulps)

Beast boy- dude your dead meat

Starfire-y-you jerk(picks him up by cape and spins him around, then throws him)

Raven-we told ya

Slade-So can I destroy the city guys.

Crystal-Robby poo

Robin- let's go kitten (sighs)

Team- Robin

(robin ignores them)

(robin and crystal go to dinner ,Starfire spies on them)

Crystal -Come on Robin let's dance

Robin- NO

Crystal –yes robin

(robin sees Starfire and gets mad)

Robin -no crystal I like Starfire ad not you

Crystal-robin why

(Crystal sees Starfire gets idea pulls robin by shirt and kisses him, Starfire gasps

Robin pulls away runs for Starfire)

SCENE 3at tower everybody is angry

Robin—look guys it was crystals fault.

Cyborg –robin ,Starfire is in her room crying her heart out

Raven- we tried to reason with her but she wouldn't listen

Beast boy- we even cooked her favorite food she wouldn't eat it.

Robin –I'll reason with her

(five hours later robin comes out Ten minutes later Starfire comes out)

Starfire- I QUIT

Robin beast boy raven cyborg -WHAT?

Robin-b-b-but you cant

Beast boy-yeah

Raven-who's going to help us fight

Cyborg-I quit too

Starfire-Yesssssssssssssss!

Beast boy Starfire , cyborg then quit me too

Raven- me too

Everyone-fine

narrator (so robin becomes a solo town hero cyborg lives in the tower Starfire goes to tamrain raven buys an apartment beast boy entrains for a circus)

(five Months Later)

robin-one little kiss in Tokyo, and crystal had to ruin it

cyborg-I wish the Titans were back together

beast boy- want to play with cyborg

raven –miss teasing beast boy

Starfire –I miss robin ,but I'm getting married

Robin-I'll contact them with our "old" titan caller

(he calls the "titans" back he calls cyborg bb and raven

they Don't agree to get back on the team until robin persuades them}

scene 4

They fly to Tamrain go to starfire's house

Robin-now let me and her sister do the talking

Bb- you mean …

(blackfire comes in)

Robin- blackfire thanks for helping us

Blackfire-no prob robin since Starfire isn't ready to rule her life alone

Robin- I need to go back to the tower.

They walk in and Starfire is kissing a guy

Blackfire-STARFIRE

Starfire- what are you doing here(looking startled)

Zane-excuse you

Raven -you know robin may be mad at you

Cyborg –where is robin

Blackfire-he told he needed to go back to the tower

Starfire- here's invitations to my wedding

Robin- I'm back anything happen I should know about

Cyborg hands robin Starfire's wedding invitation.: Come to Starfire's and Zane's where star will become queen Jan 15 at the castle Only people with invitations can come which is everybody For info see blackfire her sister Sincerely, royal council

Robin (yelling)-STARFIRE!WHY DINDN"T YOU TEL ME SO

(Everybody but star and robin leave the house Starfire and ,robin looks down to the floor and don't say anything)

Starfire-robin I …I wanted to tell you but …

Robin- save it star

(Robin stomps out slamming the door behind him, a song from the cheetah girls 1st movie end of the line begins song continues `til they reach the tower)

cyborg-Dude what's wrong with you

robin- Let me know when I'm …

Raven-dead

Robin-no when I'm … never mind

(twenty minutes later robin doesn't come out so Bb cyborg and raven knock no answer so they Burst in robin's room he's not there though)

raven-cyborg where's the invitation

beast boy –robin- could have gone to -

cyborg- star's wedding (he runs to his room and bb and raven follow him laying on his dresser is the invite)

beast boy-if the invite here then where is-(alarm beeps)

(they all see who it is )

beast boy-dude

robin-get to(Big breath)

(a big guy comes and hits him on the head)

cyborg – ouch

bb-we need to help him

robin- forget me stall star's wedding

raven –why

robin (panting )just go

beast boy-come on

Scene 5

(Chruch bells)

Security- HALT names

Raven –teen titans Raven cyborg beast boy blackfire

Guard-okay but I have down for 5

Cyborg –robin's back on earth

(guard pulls rope up)

beast boy-now what

raven- I'll go find star

cyborg – I'll knock sense into Zane

beast boy-I'll stall until robin gets here(they go)

(raven finds star in the dressing room)

Starfire –hey! is everyone here

Raven well…

Starfire-robin didn't come did he

Raven –well no but…

Starfire-I knew he didn't care tell him to stay out of my way

Raven-he does to care he's just fi..

Starfire- whatever

(Cyborg finds Zane)cyborg- yo zane

Zane-hello?

Cyborg-listen

Zane –who are y…wait your one of the 5 who came barging in on me and Starfire

Cyborg- listen dude call off the wedding

Zane- no way

Cyborg-star's old boyfriend robin needs the wedding on hold for a few minutes

Zane-no way I'm only marrying Starfire to be king so no

Cyborg -you jerk wait until Starfire finds out

Zane-you tell her I will have you murdered

Cyborg-(gulp)okay

(they all meet up on the side of the Building)

Raven-so

Cyborg-well

Beast boy-robin`

Robin-(flies in on ship)what did I miss

Cyborg-nothing except Zane's only marring star to be king.

Robin-what he wait until star finds out

Cyborg- you can't he said that if I tell her or any of you do we will be murdered

Raven –huh

Beast boy-we should go

(They sit down)

Raven-if Zane is only marrying Starfire to be king shouldn't we say I do on "does anybody object"

Everybody but robin says no)

Raven-Starfire told me to tell you to stay out of her way

Robin-okay if Starfire wants to marry him that's her decision not ours

raven-robin were not going to let her mess up her life

bb-quiet

(star walks down the aisle not paying attention to the titans)

priest-dearly beloved we are here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony into this holy union Zane Sandf and Princess Starfire now come to be joined if any of you can show just cause why these two should not be lawfully married speak now forever hold your peace

Raven , blackfire –we do

Priest-anybody else

Cyborg and bb-we do

Raven-robin-im not saying anything

Priest –why do you object

Cyborg-Because Zane is only marrying Starfire to be king

Starfire-Zane

Zane it's not true

Stare- robin

Robin-you asked me to stay out of your life(he stays seated)

Star-is it true

Robin-yes

(Zane attacks robin and a fight breaks out)

(Starfire shoots a bolt between them)

robin-sorry star

Starfire-Ready to finish the wedding

Zane –yep

Priest-I require and charge both of you here in the presence of god that if either of-

Raven-now what

Cyborg-I recorded what Zane say on my screen

Beast boy-dude hook it up

Priest- know why You may not be united in marriage-

Robin,bb,rave- hurry( in a whisper)

Cyborg just three more seconds

Priest -=-lawfully united in marriage,-

Cyborg- done

Robin-project it

-priest-and in accordance with god with god's word

raven- hurry

cyborg-ok

(cyborg projects it)

audience-{gasps}

(Zane and Starfire look up)

video recording-

cyborg- yo Zane

Zane-hello?

Cyborg-listen

Zane –who are y…wait your one of the six who came barging in on me and Starfire

Cyborg- listen dude call off the wedding

Zane- no way

Cyborg-star's ex-boyfriend robin needs the wedding on hold for a few minutes

Zane-no way I'm only marring Starfire to be king so no

Cyborg -you jerk wait until Starfire finds out

Zane-you tell her I will have you murdered

Cyborg-(gulp)okay

(Cyborg turns off video)

Starfire-ZANE!

Zane-I thought I told you not to tell anyone

bb-we didn't we showed it dude!

Raven –shut up

Starfire-blackfire grab him

Zane-let me go

Blackfire-No

(Starfire looks at Zane- then the titans ,grabs her dress and runs to robin)

Zane-Get off of me (he knocks out blackfire and pulls a gun out and aims it at Starfire)

Robin- Titans Go! Raven stay here and protect Starfire

(a fight breaks out)

Crowd-aaaahhhhh run hide

(Cyborg ,bb,And robin get knocked to the ground)

Zane-Starfire your really dead now

Starfire- ROBIN!

(Robin picks his head up )

Robin –noooo Starfire move

(Zane pulls the trigger robin jumps in front of Starfire and takes the bullet)

Titans-(gasp) robin

Starfire-is he …..

bb-dude we need to get him to the hospital

raven- is there a hospital her near

Starfire-no only one on earth

Cyborg anybody know how to take a bullet out

Everyone –no

Cyborg –raven get him on the ship bb and Starfire lets go

(15 minutes later)

cyborg- were here at the hospital

(they walk in)

Clerk –may I help you

Bb –yeah robin dying

Clerk-you mean robin the robin

Raven –yeah

Clerk-emergency robin from the titans is dying

Doctor-lets go go!

(5 minutes later )

doctor-we tried everything I believe he's….

Starfire –he's dead?

Doctor-we got the bullet out but im afraid it's was too late

Raven-alright titans he's gone cyborg is the leader now

Cyborg-fine lets go c'mon star

Star-can I be part of the titans again

bb-yeah sure you can girl

(all of them are watching a movie at the tower)

Starfire-so he's really gone isn't he

Cyborg-afraid so

Raven-what are we going to do about the funeral

bb-how about a funeral in the tower have all have the city….

Raven…..no

Starfire-I'm going to my room

raven- star he's dead nothing we can do about it

bb-yeah star it's not like he left you for that crystal chic

cyborg-Beast boy shut up

Starfire-(runs out of the room crying)

(back at the hospital)

doctor-let's call and say he's dead 2:37 is the time of his death

robin-(groan) uh where am I

doctor- but ..impossible

robin -can I go now im not dead

doctor-yeah ..sorry but how

robin-I put some of a chemical in me before I took the bullet it would keep me alive but not conscious

doctor-oh well you can go but be careful

(back at the tower)

cyborg- I wish robin was alive

raven- we all do now stop complaining there's nothing we can do about it

bb-does Starfire wish that robin was still alive

raven-she ran out of the room crying what do you think?

cyborg-what are we going to be doing now that robin's dead

robin –who said im dead

raven-very funny cyborg

cyborg-I didn't say anything

Cyborg-cut it out bb

bb-wasn't me

robin – hey guys (they All Turn around)

everyone-robin-hi

cyborg-but I thought you were dead

raven –yeah

bb-but how

robin-I'll explain everything later where's star

Raven-in her room crying

bb-good luck let me go talk to her

robin{knock knock}

Starfire- go away

Robin –its me

Starfire-robin-(opens the door) Robin

Robin –hey star

Starfire-im glad to see you're okay

Robin yeah so um… im sorry about crystal and that kiss you saw I …she

Starfire- stop talking robin (And kisses him )

Everyone-yesssss!

(Starfire and robin leaned towards each other so their heads meet)

Robin-lets go grab a….

(alarm beeps here)

Robin-Here we go again

Raven-Titans

BB-on three

(They all stick their hands in)

Cyborg-1….

Starfire…. 2…

Raven…3….

Everyone –Teen Titans


End file.
